mandalorian_warriorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Рanamaniac/Monthly News 1
Greetings everyone! I am Legopanama, the Founder of this wiki! Welcome to the Monthly Mandalorian News! This is our first issue, and I am proud to be the writer of this one! Our wiki, considering everything, and how new we are to the Wikia Community, is doing absolutley fabulous! I am so proud of all our contributes! Our admins have been working hard at getting as much information as possible up, correcting codings, and doing an overall great job! Updates Our admins have been able to install a incredible amount of updates in such a short time. I would like to give you a brief list of some of the newest features we have added. Emotes- Our Team has been able to install some fabulous Star Wars themed emotes. We have a few gifs, and a large amount of stills. I will briefly list the emotes here, and their keys. There is are a few alternate keys, but I will give the PBJ- This is an emote of a dancing Stormtrooper (hud)- This an emote of a Mandalorian activating his gaunlet's hologram projecter (argh)- No explanation needed. A pirate face emote (chewie)- Chewbacca, Han Solos' loyal Wookie (vader)- Darth Vader, the Emperor's cruel enforcer :P- This is an emote of a dancing Jar Jar. My personal favorite (xwing)- This is the ship that Luke Skywalker used to destroy the Death Star (st)- The emote of the Empire's solider: the white-helmeted Stormtrooper (aa)- "It's a trap!" This is an emote of the Admiral that said that iconic quote (bf)- Boba Fett, our #1 Mandalorian Warrior (nerd)- C3PO, our annoying Protocol Droid (evil)- "At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last we will have our revenge."-Darth Maul (sidious)- The Emporor of the Empire :(- The Death Star, destroyer of Alderaan (jf)- Jango Fett, #2 of our Best Mandalorian Warriors :)- A still of Jar Jar (j1)- A Jedi emote (alemas)- The iconic troll face Links- Our admins are going through and adding links to all the pages. What do these links take you to? Any time you see a yellow word in a page, click on it, an dit will take you to a page on that word. As we create pages, we are creating links just as fast. Remember, yellow words=a page on the article. We aren't done yet! We still need your help! Our pages aren't done yet! Anytime you see a typo, a better way to say something, even a better picture, fix it! We need YOU to finish our wiki! Don't have the time to write up an article? Create a stub, and we will fill it out for you! Best Mandalorian Warriors Our adminastrators and chat moderators have reached a desicion at last! We have created a list of what we think are the top ten Mandalorian Warriors in the history of the galaxy! Click on this link to visit our list, and vote on who YOU think is the Best Mandalorian Warrior! http://mandalorian-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:Best_Mandalorian_Warriors Closing! That's all for this month folks! You can check out our new features around the wiki, and we would love you feedback on the new emotes! Leave a comment on what you think! Until next month- Mand'alor the Chosen Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts